Love and All the Crap that Comes with it
by Hopeless.Romantic.1115
Summary: Booth and Brennan try to manuever through pregnancy, a relationship, and general life after the screen blacks out.
1. Perfect Moments

**I tried not to do the finale fic, but it kept wispering in my ear "Write awesome Bones Post Finale Fic, common, who will it hurt?" This wispering was so loud it overran the other voices in my head. I dont own anything bones related, except a poster, but I paid for it in full.**

* * *

><p>"You're the father." She added with certain hinge in her voice, as if not only confessing but accepting. She was pregnant, Booth was the father.<p>

_Brennan, Baby. _

The idea was crazy to Booth. Crazy beautiful, Crazy lovely. Or just plain crazy right.

He saw her eyes relax and he realized he too was smiling. He pulled her close, and kissed her. After the kiss ended, he looked her in the eyes and whispered "Were having a baby."

Her blue eyes met his chocolate and she laughed "Yes Booth, we are!"

He laughed with her and twirled her around, snatching a small kiss or two in the process.

The moment was perfect then. For the first time in months they were perfect. Actually, they were never this perfect. This moment was the kind of perfect people spent years searching for, and others found it soon enough to have 30 or 40 or 50 years filled with moments. This would have been the moment the man in the relationship tells his pregnant girlfriend he loved her, letting it roll off his tongue and into her heart.

Sadly, the moment wasn't that perfect.

The perfection stretched as far as the "I love you, Bones.", then was cut short, by the ever so slight fear in Booth's brain. He'd tell her eventually. He just couldn't gamble this moment. Some things are too precious to bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. There will be more, if I get good reviews... Awww who am I kidding, the idea is in my head. If I dont finish my head will explode. Please review.<strong>


	2. Serious Pie

**I wanted to get this in before the forth. A bunch of drunken adults is far to funny to miss, so I may not get very much writing done. I dont own Bones**

* * *

><p>"You know what I feel like?" Brennan randomly asked Booth one day on a while in shotgun on the way to a suspect.<p>

"What?" Booth questioned half-heartedly, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Pie."

The answer hit Booth so off-guard that he nearly swerved off the road. _Pie! Bones hates pie!_

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned for Brennan's mental and physical health. _Was Bones going crazy, or were the pregnancy hormones just being weird? Would they make her this weird?_

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? Is something going wrong?" She clutched her slightly rounded belly when asking this.

"No! No, no, no, Bones," He backtracked seeing the scared look on her face. He'd seen the way she'd read those multiply baby books, doing everything they said with a strict attitude. "You just hate pie, so it's strange that all of a sudden want some."

"Weird cravings are normal in about 50% of pregnancies Booth. Because of hormones and other chemical balances that happen."

"Yeah, I just suspected chocolate covered gummy bears and carrots dipped in caramel, weird stuff like that."

"Why are you freaking out if all I want is pie?"

"I don't know Bones, for me there's a difference between weird and abnormal. When things are weird, they're weird. If something's abnormal… then it kind of freaks me out….. it could mean something good or bad or-"

"You're scared that me wanting pie means that something is wrong?" Brennan pointed out, not at all questioning.

"What! I'm not _scared_, I just think it's weird that-"

"I thought you said it was_ abnormal_." Brennan again pointed out his error.

Booth stared straight ahead; a little annoyed that Brennan couldn't get his point. Although his face softened when Bones confessed:

"I scared I'll be a bad mother if I don't start liking pie."

After a bewildered second, Booth's eyes met hers in a caring glance. "Why would you think that?"

"Because this almost didn't happen. If I had opened my mind to things earlier then we'd have this already." _Maybe more. _She wanted to add. "I'm testing to see if my hypothesis of me being more open to things will indeed make me happier by a certain date."

That's how she made it through life, by seeing it as a giant science experiment.

But Booth saw it as more than that, he saw it as her saying, in her own special way, that she was thankful. Thankful for it all.

Booth removed one hand from the wheel and pulled Brennan's chin away from her lap. "Hey, you're not going to be a bad mom if you don't like pie."

"I'm going to be a better mom if I try." She retorted, her blue eyes, which pierced you if you weren't deserving, pleaded with one of the most deserving men in the world.

"Okay. Whatd'ya say we go to the diner after grilling this guy?"

Brennan nodded and sat back in her seat, after a few minutes admitting "I would have gotten some pie anyway."

This led to a long, laugh filled conversation, a conversation with lighter subjects then pie.

* * *

><p><strong>I just wanted to make this to add to the plot I promise you will come eventually. Please review.<strong>


End file.
